


Just a Daydream Away

by Drukpup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Suki, Pan Sokka, Suki and Sokka are roommates, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Trans male and Cis Male Character Having PIV Sex, Zuko's got it bad, fwb to lovers, transmasc author, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drukpup/pseuds/Drukpup
Summary: Zuko has fallen hard for Sokka, but they're just friends with benefits. Right?Very heavily based on my life with IRL events that are still unfolding. A few things have been tweaked for the characters, but these events are things that really happened.
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	Just a Daydream Away

Zuko sighed as he finished packing what he’d need to stay the night with Sokka. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he still relished the idea of spending so much time with the other guy. They were just supposed to be friends who slept together sometimes but Zuko had to forget the first rule and fall for the smooth-talking man. It was all too easy to think about the times they cuddled in the afterglow and imagine they were a couple.  
“Get it together man,” he huffed, zipping up his backpack. According to his phone he still had another two hours until Sokka picked him up, but between making lunch and making sure Iroh was settled for the night it seemed to fly.  
His phone lit up and he grabbed his bag and his keys before schooling his face into one of pleasant neutrality. He couldn’t tell if it was wishful thinking or if Sokka’s face actually lit up when he got into the car. The drive seemed to fly by and soon he was kicking his shoes off and looking around the small home Sokka and his roommate shared.  
Sokka turned on the tv and ordered food. “Wait, are you sure you don’t want anything?”  
“Maybe just a snack, I guess”  
Sokka finished placing the order and they settled in until it was time for Sokka to pick it up. “You can watch whatever, I just want to see the end of this”  
“This” was one of Zuko’s favorite shows and he really wanted to see Sokka’s reaction, so he just played on his phone until Sokka got home and they both changed into pajamas. (Sokka had offered for Zuko to get out of his tight jeans earlier, but Zuko felt self-conscious about being the only one in pjs or without pants.) They sat and watched movies for a while, with Zuko moving progressively closer in what he hoped was an inconspicuous way. Sokka said nothing and petted Zuko’s hair until he was close enough to properly cuddle.  
Zuko looked up shyly, “I’m a little surprised you didn’t try to get me to move closer by saying that I already know you don’t bite unless I want you to.”  
“I figured you’d come over when you were ready.”  
They dropped the subject and just talked, about how Sokka’s normally warm skin was cold to the touch (he seemed surprised Zuko noticed), and about the absurd movie Sokka had picked. The entire thing had to have been shot on a GoPro to emulate a video game- oh wait, there’s the strippers- it had to be copying a game at this point. Sokka excitedly asked for Zuko’s opinion on the movie and he had to admit that he liked it better than he thought he would for an action movie, but it really shouldn’t have worked as well as it did.  
“Oh, hey, remember when I called and told you about that shirt I saw? I brought it with me,” Zuko pulled a t-shirt with a coding pun for Sokka out of his backpack. Sokka laughed and thanked him, and then promptly caught Zuko off guard with a deep kiss. Zuko flushed and his mind started racing so fast that he was sure Sokka could hear his thoughts screaming “Do friends just give each other thank you kisses? I mean, I know we’re like fuckbuddies or something but is this normal?” Neither one said anything about it but Sokka slowly started teasing Zuko more and eventually Zuko just asks when his roommate is coming home so Suki doesn’t just walk in on them having sex on the couch. The answer was still two days away, so Zuko excused himself to the bathroom.  
As he walked out, Sokka startled him by calling out from his room instead of the living room. Sokka told him that he and his roommate had a rule against sex in common areas of the apartment. He walked into the room and into his arms where Sokka made him feel even smaller than usual, but this time he embraced it. With Sokka he felt safer and far more comfortable than Zuko normally felt alone. He stretched onto his tiptoes to meet in a kiss. He whimpered when Sokka moved to his neck, only stopping to see if hickeys where still off the table. They were, but only because of work, and Sokka made a noise of disappointment but didn’t push the situation after Zuko described the situation where a former coworker came in with them showing from under the collar of his shirt and not even an attempt to cover them with makeup. They kissed, slowly and tenderly, only pulling back to breathe until “Ow, hold on. My nose ring is stuck in your braid… again.”  
They separated and had to catch their breath from laughing so hard. After they were back in their moment, Sokka slowly stripped Zuko and bent him over the bed. Sokka trailed his fingers between Zuko’s legs and helped him ground himself. He was taken by surprise when he first felt the sting of Sokka spanking him, but he moaned and leaned into it. Before long it was right on the line of too painful and he stopped, making a detour between Zuko’s legs to feel just how wet he was. Sokka kept rubbing Zuko’s cock and he had turned into a moaning mess before he knew it. He was flipped over, and he let him get comfortable on the bed. As soon as he had stopped moving, Sokka slid down between his legs and started to blow him. When his mouth wasn’t bobbing on Zuko’s dick, he was teasing his hole. Fingers were just barely caressing his entrance and then suddenly he was filled with Sokka’s fingers. He kept pumping them in and out and didn’t stop until he was right on the edge.  
Sokka pulled his fingers out and started looking for something beside the bed. Apparently, he couldn’t find it, because he got up and started looking in one of his dresser drawers. He sighed and went to look in his bag.  
“You good?”  
“No,” he flushed, “I can’t find a condom, I can’t believe I invited someone to stay the night without any condoms.”  
Zuko blushed too. “yeah, Mai actually told me to bring some, but I said we’d be fine because you always have plenty.”  
They both sat for a moment in disbelief before they both started getting dressed. “there’s a drugstore down the road that’s still open, I’ll go get them.”  
Zuko couldn’t believe the next sentence out of his mouth. “I was wearing stuff that’s easier to put back on, I can go get them if you drive?”  
“Nah, if I have to get dressed, I might as well get them.”  
“Probably for the better, with how I look people tend to get all slut shamey”  
“They’re probably just jealous they’re not sleeping with you.”  
Zuko flushed and flipped up his hood up. He slipped out of the house to smoke a cigarette as soon as he saw Sokka’s car leave the parking lot and called Mai. They laughed about the situation, but Mai refused to flat out say “I told you so.’ Zuko was barely back in Sokka’s bed and off the phone with Mai when he heard Sokka come back into the house.  
They joked around in their normal way before Sokka asked Zuko if he’d at least gotten a couple good orgasms out of him before this train wreck, only to be surprised when Zuko only responded by saying he’d almost gotten him there but he wasn’t able to give the direction he wanted with Sokka’s hand on his dick. The problem was that Zuko suddenly went shy when Sokka looked at him so earnestly. He kept trying to get it out of him, first seriously, then by making him laugh, then by stripping him down again and leaning in so Zuko could whisper it in his ear.  
“Just, like, you know, more like jerking me off, you know, like you would any cis guy.”  
“So, what I was doing right before I stopped?” He nodded quickly in agreement, only for Sokka to quick take his clothes off again and go right back to what he seemed to live for. To Zuko, it felt like he went even harder than usual when he didn’t have to hold back his moans for fear of Iroh hearing. Sokka agreed when he was finally able to vocalize that thought.  
“It’s not fair for me to get all the attention,” Zuko panted as Sokka worked him through one orgasm, and directly into the start of another.  
“You’re right,” Sokka laid down, shifting from his side onto his back, “It isn’t fair for you to get all the attention.” He gently pushed Zuko’s head down toward his crotch and hummed in anticipation. Of course, with the two of them, Zuko nearly fell off the bed while trying to reposition himself.  
“Don’t fall off,” Sokka said catching him by the arm.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just used to mine being bigger.” Once it dawned on him what he’d said, he started laughing hysterically, while Sokka just kind of glared at him. “What? We’re normally at my place and I have a king-sized bed, yours is just a queen.” Sokka huffed in a way that told Zuko he’d had enough of his shit and shoved his head back down to groin level.  
Zuko sucked cock like a natural. Sokka had once told him after a session that it was clear Zuko really enjoyed giving blowjobs, because there was an obvious difference in the experience when someone did it because they felt obligated to return the favor after Sokka sucked them off, and when someone did it because they wanted to, regardless of experience. They had met when Zuko was first starting to hook up with guys, and therefore had almost no experience with giving head. Now Sokka could really see the difference with Zuko nearly deepthroating him on every downward bob of his head, the way he didn’t neglect his balls, and with the teasing motions Zuko seemed to do almost subconsciously with his tongue. Sokka finally had to make him stop before he came too soon and had to wait to go again.  
He pulled Zuko to the edge of the bed, almost to the point where he was afraid he’d fall off before Sokka braced his thighs against him and folded his legs up and around his waist. Zuko let Sokka have his way until his hips started hurting like they always did and flipped himself onto his knees, resting his chest on his folded arms and his head on the blankets. At first, he just laid there, until the angle of Sokka’s thrusts changed and Zuko started pushing back to meet his thrusts, with Sokka punching high-pitched whines out of the back of Zuko’s throat. It felt like mere moments later when Zuko felt Sokka’s thrusts become more erratic and heard the grunts turn to a deep moan as he spilled into the condom. When Sokka caught his breath, he pulled out and threw away the rubber. While Sokka went to the bathroom to clean up, Zuko was busy catching his breath and moving over so they could cuddle.  
Sokka crawled into bed and Zuko immediately curled into his chest. “You know, you’ve been really cuddly today,” Zuko started with cautious optimism.  
“Well, it’s not that easy to find a cuddle buddy with the whole pandemic thing going on.”  
Zuko hid the hurt at having the closeness brushed off as a matter of convenience and settled into what would normally be a comfortable silence. They laid together without speaking until Sokka lit up, apparently having remembered something. “You know what’s awesome after sex?” He got up and got something out of the bag from his earlier trip to the drugstore. He turned around and held up a KitKat. He climbed back under the blankets and offered Zuko a bite.  
“I might take a little bit, but I don’t really like the texture of those.” He declined politely.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. If I’d have known, I’d have picked out something else.”  
“No, you’re good. I usually prefer the more bittersweet dark chocolate anyway. You had no way of knowing.”  
They laid together, talking about nothing important and listening to music. Zuko reached over and broke off a tiny piece of the candy bar, still talking right up until the point where he put the chocolate in his mouth. “So, what is ‘Life, Lust, Robots’ anyway?” He was referring to the fanmade soundtrack Sokka had playing in the background.  
“Oh, it’s this, like, anthology of different short stories. They’re all animated or CGI, but they’re not connected. Did you want to watch a little bit of it?”  
Zuko honestly didn’t really care, he wasn’t much for sci-fi stuff, but it was something Sokka was interested in, so he’d give it a shot. He was pleasantly surprised by the storylines and even made Sokka lie flat so he could prop and see it over the larger man. The entire premise of each episode was wild, and he couldn’t believe the amount of world building that they fit into just twenty-two minutes. After about two episodes, Zuko got up to go to the bathroom and smoke his last cigarette of the night. As much as he enjoyed the quiet neighborhood, he couldn’t wait to get back into Sokka’s arms and go to bed with the man who he was rapidly (and foolishly) falling for. He didn’t even know if the feelings were reciprocated, but he’d take what he could get from such a confusing man. He double checked the locks before taking his shirt off for the final time that night and crawling into bed with Sokka. He teased him about the fact that the man obviously had cheap pillows on a fancy mattress and just might have convinced him to invest in bamboo pillows soon.  
“Just a warning, I toss and turn a lot until I get comfortable.”  
Sokka reassured him that he was fine with that, and then loosely draped his arm over Zuko, who dozed off quickly. While he fell asleep quickly, he also woke up after no more than twenty minutes, something he was all too familiar with. Sokka seemed to be sleeping peaceful, and Zuko just couldn’t resist watching the normally put together man at his most relaxed. He felt his heart twinge a little at how close they felt, not just physically, but emotionally. He had said they weren’t just fuckbuddies, and he knew they were friends, but he saw a lot of what he wanted in a partner in the complicated man who lay silently beside him. Zuko shifted slightly and was glad he hadn’t been looking at Sokka the whole time when the man started mumbling. It turned out that he was only half asleep and when Zuko rolled over onto his side, Sokka pulled him in closer and held him in the exact way Zuko had hoped he would that night. The goofball had him in a reversed teddy bear hold and he only barely loosened his grip even as Zuko moved in his sleep (much less than he usually did, with someone he felt so close to, so protected by holding him).  
Zuko woke slowly the next morning, surprised to see that Sokka was still in bed with him. He was so close he had to have just moved his arm when he woke up but hadn’t scooted out of the spooning position they gravitated to in their sleep. He yawned and motioned for Sokka to hand him his glasses, before asking what time it was. Oh wow, only ten? It feels later, or maybe I just feel more well rested. He sighed contentedly, before he heard his stomach starting to growl.  
Sokka laughed and suggested they start breakfast. Zuko led the way downstairs and tried to start cooking but Sokka wouldn’t let him. He insisted he turn on Netflix and get comfortable instead. Before long, Sokka had the eggs and toast ready and he let Zuko fix his plate and pour them each a glass of the iced coffee he’d brought with him.  
They ate in a comfortable silence, and when the plates had been put in the sink, they returned to the position they had spent so long in the night before. They cuddled for hours before Sokka said he had to take Zuko home as he was spending the night with a friend. They got dressed together, with Zuko feeling far less self-conscious of his body than he usually did. A sharp ache went through his shoulder before he could process that Sokka was kissing and biting his shoulder. The man really had taken “nothing that can be seen in a t-shirt” more literally than Zuko had thought he would. Zuko hugged him closely and laughed, enjoying the other man’s closeness.  
All too soon, they were climbing in Sokka’s car and they were on their way to Zuko’s house with just a quick stop for gas. It seemed they talked about everything and yet nothing of importance, stopping on video games (Sokka was just giving Zuko a PlayStation3), a brief rant about how Zuko had gotten misgendered when he went to pay for the gas and Sokka trying to ease his mind, and eventually, a shy Zuko brought up questions about why Sokka didn’t really date. It turned out that they had similar experiences and Zuko sat in a thoughtful silence. The drive to Zuko’s house wasn’t as far as it seemed and before long, Sokka was handing Zuko the game system, sans cords and games. Zuko thanked him again and turned, about to go into his home.  
“You know, if you change your mind about the dating thing, give me a call. You know I don’t really hide my feelings,” he said shyly, almost like he was trying to get it out before he could stop himself.  
“Oh, thanks. I appreciate it.” Sokka said vaguely.  
“Of course. Thanks again for letting me spend the night.” He nearly ran into his front door, trying to escape the awkward tension. He put his stuff down in his room and slipped out the back to have a smoke on the balcony and watch Sokka drive off.  
He kept asking Mai and other friends about what Sokka could have meant but no one really seemed sure. He hoped that the ones who said he seemed to be into him but wanted to be careful were right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below with any thoughts or if you have any questions. Note: Suki is nonbinary because they're modelled after the guy I'm dating's roommate. Zuko is modelled after me (but I'm nonbinary transmasc so should I make Zuko use neopronouns too?) and Sokka is modelled after the guy I'm dating.


End file.
